Ten Years Later
by A.Single.Gal
Summary: So if you enjoyed my geekbaby fic, you dont want to miss the sequel, do you? Kimmy's life ten years later after Not another Sara's pregnant fanfic
1. Little brothers suck!

_Special thanks to __**HighRoadS2 **__…hey what can I say? She rulz! _

_So I'm not changing her for nothing…_

_**A/N**__ ANY SIMILARITY BETWEEN YOU AND THIS STORY_

_IT'S __**PURE COINCIDECE**_

_With__out anything else to add, here it is, just because you asked for it and because I love Kimmy so much and I was starting to miss her… The sequel to "Not another Sara's pregnant fanfic…" I hope you like it, enjoy:0)_

**

* * *

**"Please, Mom. This is not fair!" Kim was begging Sara to let her go to the movies with her friends. Little Kimmy is now sixteen years old, and Sara is asking her to take care of her eight-year-old brother, Gilbert Jr. since she has to work late that night. 

Junior was playing video games while Kim followed Sara around the house begging her to hire a babysitter.

"Hey, mom?" Junior called out for Sara, "Can Justin and Brendan come over tonight?"

"Sure!" Sara said, "I'll leave you some money for pizza on the table."

Kim was amazed; she couldn't believe that her mom was making her do this. "What am I supposed to do with three stinky kids in here?"

"I don't know?" Sara said already annoyed by Kim. "Use your imagination!"

Junior started to mimick Kim, and she just rolled her eyes. "Can you get more immature?" She wondered out loud.

Junior took that as a challenge. He farted loudly. "Guess I can!" He laughed, and got back to his video game.

"Gross!" Kim said, "You suck!" Sara, watching the whole scene, threatened Junior saying that she would turn his video game off if he didn't behave.

Kim laughed at Junior and showed him the finger; Sara gave Kim a soft hit on the head with her palm as a warning. "Hey?" Kimmy said turning toward Sara, but she was already out the door.

After Sara was gone, Kim threatened Junior, telling him that she would stay in her room and that if he breaks something, he would trouble. Junior was not afraid of her, and told her that they will play by his rules because if something went wrong, Sara was going to go after her for not taking good care of him.

"You suck!" Kim said again, heading back to her room.

"'You suck', 'you suck'" Junior mimicked Kim while he got back to his game. "That's the only thing you can say."

Kim managed to keep the three kids under control for the whole night. When Sara and Gil got back home, and found Kim waiting for them watching TV.

"Where's your brother?" Sara wondered when she didn't see him in the living room with Kim.

"…Buried in the backyard?" Kim joked.

Sara gave her a look, but couldn't contain a smile. "He probably deserved it." Gil said, giving Kim a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay, now that you guys are home, I'm going to bed." Kim announced, getting up from the couch.

Kim was at her room getting ready to go to bed when Sara walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Kim wondered confused, while getting under the covers.

"Nothing," Sara replied, helping her get under the covers. "Just helping you get in bed."

"I'm not five years old, you know." Kim reminded her, smiling nevertheless.

"I know." Sara agreed with nostalgia. Then she handed her a twenty dollar bill.

"What's this?" Kim asked her, happy for the money.

"It's thanks for helping me with your brother." Sara winked at her.

"This is not going to made up for making me miss the movie, you know that, right?" Kim said, joking.

"I know." Sara said apologetically. "I'm really sorry."

"Night, mom." Kim said offering her cheek for a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Sara replied giving her the kiss, then leaving so Kim could get some sleep.


	2. The good old times

Jason, carrying his lunch tray, met Kimmy at the lunch table they usually sat at in their high school's cafeteria.

"I brought you dessert!" Jason told Kim, handing her a chocolate pudding.

"Thanks!" Kimmy smiled at him. "So what do you want?" she asked knowing that he must have something in mind.

"Did you already finish your math homework?" Jason asked. Kim just gave him a smile and took the paper with the homework from her portfolio and handed it to him.

"This pudding's really good!" Kimmy said, referring to the treat after tasting it.

"Man, this thing is hard!" Jason noticed while copying the homework. "You have your dad's brain, and your mom's looks." Jason commented, but quickly realized what he said and blushed "…Not that your mom isn't smart." He added.

"Well, thanks!" Kim said smiling at him, but noticed that he didn't look up from his homework.

Moments later; while in the locker room; Jason was regretting his words. Tom was telling him that it wasn't a big deal, "First, Kim is hot! Second, it didn't mean anything. And third, I'm sure she didn't take it like that." Tom finished, trying to cheer him up.

"Why is it so hard to say; 'I like you, let's go out'?" Jason wondered out loud.

"I don't know," Tom assured him, "But I have a date tonight." he shared with a big grin.

"With Laura?" Jason guessed, "You asked her out?"

"Yeah, but it's a group date." Tom added, a little disappointed. "You should come, bring Kim if you want."

"Everything was easier when we were kids you know?" Jason sighed, remembering those days.

"I know," Tom agreed padding his back. "You should've had kissed her that day in kindergarten…" He winked and left Jason sitting in the locker room.

Classes were over, and Kim met Jason at the bus, where he was saving her a seat. "Do you have plans for tonight?" Jason asked her casually.

"No so far." Kim said offering him gum.

"Do you want to go bowling?" Jason asked taking the gum from her.

"Sure! Who else is coming?" Kim asked, fascinated with the idea.

"Not sure." Jason confessed, "Tom asked me if we wanted to come."

"Sure. So meet you there?" Kim said before getting off the bus.

Kim started to look for Jason the moment she arrived at the bowling alley. It seemed that everyone was already there, but no signs of Jason.

Tom also invited Jake, another friend, to the bowling alley. He, noticing Kim, took a seat next to her and told her that Tom wanted him to meet this cute girl he thinks Jake may like. He also said, seeing how Kim is there without a date and she's cute, she may be that girl Tom was talking about.

"Oh, well…" Kim tried to correct him while he passed her arm around her neck.

"So, you are going to be my partner in the game, right?" Jake offered, flirting with her.

Jason finally arrived at the bowling alley and met with Tom, who was glad to see him, and proceed to tell him about Jake. Jason, didn't like the idea, and Tom started to explain him that now Jason could fight for Kim.

"It happens in every movie," Tom explained to Jason while handing him a pair of bowling shoes, "so it must work," he continued, "I mean… it's not a cliché for nothing, right?"

"You are an ass, Tom." Jason let him know, and walked to their bowling lane.

Jason was having the worst time ever, Kim was Jake's partner and he got stuck with this girl that Tom invited so Jason could be a couple.

Kim was not having the best of times, either. Jake wouldn't shut up about himself, and she felt bad for not being Jason's partner.

Tom was proud of himself, though. Seeing how his 'plan' was working as he expected. He casually told Jason to go and buy Kim a soda or something. Jason just gave him a suspicious look, but did so.

Jason walked toward Kim and asked her if she wanted something to drink. Jake didn't like Jason's idea, and told him that Kim was his date, so he would be the one getting her the soda. Jake stood up and left for Kim's soda.

Tom took this moment to take Jason away from Kim, "What are you doing?" Tom said explaining Jason how to do this, "you buy the soda and give it to her, no need to ask!"

"Your plan sucks." Jason said, leaving Tom there.

"Man, I'm just trying to help." Tom called out before going back to his date.

A while later, Jason noticed that Kim was getting up from her seat, so he decided to follow her. He met her outside and asked her what was wrong.

Kim told him that she called Sara half an hour ago so she could come pick her up, and she couldn't stand another minute of Jake so decided to wait outside.

"Can I join you?" Jason asked shyly.

"Sure." Kim agreed. Both took a seat on a bench near the door entry while waiting for Sara.

"I hope you had nothing to do with this blind date thing." Kim said to Jason.

"I didn't" Jason replied while looking at Kim, "I swear."

"Good, because it sucked."

"Agreed." Jason smiled at her, "I mean this is all Tom, you know."

Both looked at the ground and after a moment of silence, Kim looked back at Jason and smiled at him. Jason did the same and blushed when he noticed Kim looking at him, and quickly looked back at the pavement.

"I really wanted to be your partner, you know." Jason couldn't believe what he just heard, so he quickly turned his sight back up toward Kim. "We would definitely kick their asses." Kim finished with a grin.

"Oh, yeah," Jason agreed, a little disappointed, "definitely."

"Hey," Kim continued, "It's still early and I promised mom I'll take care of Junior, do you want to come over and watch a movie or something?" Kim asked him, seeing her mom pull up in front of them.

"Sure." Jason agreed, and they both got into the car.


	3. Behind the wheel

After waking up, Kim headed toward the kitchen, only to find her parents sharing a passionate kiss. She stood there, watching them.

"Sorry," Sara apologized, breaking the kiss after noticing her daughter standing there.

"Yeah," Gil added, "We didn't-"

"That's okay," Kim let them know, "you guys have been doing that since I was five." She pointed out, teasing the two. "I'm used to it…" she added, heading toward the fridge "It's Junior who concerns me." She finished, and grabbed the orange juice while Sara and Gil shared another kiss.

"Gross!" Junior said, walking into the kitchen. "Don't do that in public." Kim couldn't resist giggling.

"Kimmy," Sara called out for her while the four of them were sharing breakfast, "Do you want to join me to the supermarket?" Sara asked with a grin on her face.

"Okay." Kim sighed, not sure about it.

Kim and Sara were ready to leave to the supermarket. Kim was already in the passenger seat, when Sara let her know that today Kim would be driving.

"Are you kidding?" Kim asked, making sure her mom wasn't teasing her.

Sara just handed her the keys as an affirmation.

Already behind the wheel, Kim turned the engine on, and then turned back to Sara for approval, "I knew all that kissing was about something." Kim commented, but couldn't resist smiling.

Sara just smiled back shyly. "Okay, let's hit road." That said, Kim proceed to back the car out of the parking lot.

Meanwhile, Junior was playing videogames in the living room, when Gil joined him with a bowl of popcorn in hand.

"What are you playing?" Gil asked, taking seat next to Junior.

"_Need for Speed_," Junior replied, and handed him the controller. "Want to try it?"

Gil took a second to think about it, then took the controller from him. "This is great." he commented a moment later, driving the Porsche around the race track.

"Kimmy, slow down!" Sara told her daughter nervously. "The supermarket is not going anywhere."

"Sorry." Kim said, and let up on the gas pedal a little.

"That's okay." Sara smiled while Kim went back to her driving.

"Hey mom?" Kim asked moments later, breaking the silence. "Who taught you how to drive?"

"I'll learned by myself." Sara remembered with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"I got into my foster mom's car one day… and, well, learned how to drive." She winked.

"Did you get into trouble?"

"Well, I crashed the car…" Sara smiled with no shame at all, "So, yes, I did."

Kim joined her mom in laughter, "Sounds like fun."

Meanwhile at home, Gil and Junior were racing against each other in the videogame.

"Now I know why you spend so much time playing this thing." Gil commented, ramming his car against his son's.

"You never played when you were my age?" Junior asked curiously. Gil just turned to face him and cocked his eyebrow, "What?" Junior asked him and Gil just laughed. "What?"

A minute later, Gil's car crossed the finish line, beating Junior's, and he raised his arms in victory.

"Man, you turned out to be good." Junior added in disappointment.

"Thank you." Gil accepted the compliment, "I hope your sister is doing this well."

That said, the girls entered the house. Gil stood up from the couch to meet them at the door, and kissed Sara hello.

"So, how did it go?" Gil asked Kim, kissing her forehead.

"It went great!" She answered excitedly, "Driving is fun."

"What about you?" Sara asked Gil about the boys' day.

"I kicked Junior's ass on that game of his." Gil smiled proudly and Sara kissed him as a congratulations.

"High-five to the masters behind the wheel!" Gil said to Kim, raising his hand.

"Yeah!" Kim replied, and high-fived him.


	4. The Ross & Rachel effect

Jason couldn't look away from Kim._ She looks so gorgeous,_ he thought, _with her hair like that_. It was up in a ponytail, pulled away from her face where you could see her shiny blue eyes.

But Kim, on the other hand, was starting to get annoyed by the bright sun on her face, which was affecting her reading.

"Jason, do you need a bucket?" a sarcastic Tom interrupted, sitting next to his friend.

Kim looked up from her book, just in time to miss Jason's gaze being fixated on her.

"Jason thinks ponytails suit you." Tom filled her in, making Jason blush, while eating a French fry from his plate.

Kim just frowned at the comment, not understanding what Tom meant, "I hate when I have hair all over my face while reading" she pointed out, loosening her hair from the band. "The sun doesn't help either." she finished, and closed her book in disappointment.

"So, Jason…" Tom proceed breaking the silence, "There's a chick on our chemistry class that's dying to meet you." he finished while looking at Kim, who didn't have any reaction toward the comment.

"Not interested." Jason replied firmly.

Tom rolled his eyes in disappointment, "Dude." he nodded in pity while grabbing his tray and leaving.

Moments later, Jason and Tom where getting ready for Gym class talking.

"Dude," Tom started, "if you want Kim to be your girlfriend you have to do something about it." He let him know, putting his arm on Jason's shoulder.

"Leave me alone, Tom." Jason said while tying his shoe lace.

"Do you want Kim?"

"Yes…" Jason affirmed.

"Well, then go out with this chick I was telling you about." Tom suggested.

"And how is that going to make her…" Jason started but then realized that this was another nonsense from Tom's side, and decided to ignore him.

"Man, it works." Tom insisted. "Think Ross and Rachel."

"What?" Jason questioned.

"Jealousy is a man's best friend, dude." Tom assured him.

"I thought that a man's best friend was a dog." Jason corrected him.

"Think about it," Tom continued, getting back to the point, "Ross pined for Rachel since they were like five, just like you for Kim."

"I thought it was since high school." He corrected him again, this time about Ross and Rachel.

"Not my point," Tom continued with his plan, "and at what moment did Ross got Rachel?" Tom asked. "The moment he got himself a girlfriend." He clarified. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"No." Jason said, leaving Tom and his idea behind.

"If you get yourself a girlfriend, Kim will get jealous, then you can dump her and Kim will see that it was because of her." Tom explained. "God, do I have to spell it out for you?"

"You know what?" Tom continued since Jason didn't answer. "Leave it to me."

Jason and Kim where talking by the lockers when a cute blonde girl walked up to them. "Hi, my name is Claire." she introduced herself. "I heard you are good in chemistry" she told Jason, flirting obviously.

_Tom_ Jason thought, nodding shyly at her.

"Do you think you can help me with tomorrow's project after school today?" Claire asked, smiling.

Kim was standing there witnessing this all, with no words in mind. She almost laughed at Jason's inability in answer Claire, but decided to step in instead.

"Actually we were going to do it together," Kim told Claire, "So you can join us if you want." She finished with a smile on her face.

"Sure, that will be perfect." Claire agreed.

"Let me give you the address to the lab." Kim said taking a pen and a piece of paper out.

After receiving the piece of paper from Kim, Claire added, "Bye Jason." and left.

Kim, Jason and Junior arrived at the crime lab after school and went straight to the break room. Kim offered Jason something to eat before they started their homework.

Kim went to look for Wendy so she could give her everything they needed for their chemistry project while Jason waited in the break room.

"Hey, Hodges." Kim greeted him as she saw him in the hallway. "Have you seen Wendy?"

"I think she is with Archie." Hodges let her know, heading back to work.

Archie and Junior where busy trying this new video game out and Wendy was watching them play when Kim found them.

Kim arrived just in time to witness how they hit the next level of the game. Archie and Junior high-fived in victory, and Wendy, noticing Kim there, left the boys alone, leaving with her to give her the stuff she needed for her project.

"Is that cute boy with you?" Wendy teased Kim about Jason.

"I don't know," Kim played innocent, still blushing slightly, "but if you mean Jason, then yes, he is."

"You guys remind me of your mom and dad." Wendy winked at her, "a couple of geeks in love, how cute."

"We are _not_ in love." Kim corrected her, "We are just friends… best friends."

"Yeah," Wendy handed her the stuff she needed, "that's what everybody says."

"Thanks, Wendy." Kim said, rolling her eyes.

When Kim got back to the break room, she noticed that Claire was already there, and was flirting with Jason again. Kim frowned.

"This place is very cool." Claire told Kim, noticing her standing by the door.

"Do you want something to drink?" Kim offered her, her voice slightly cold, pouring her some orange juice.

Claire's flirting toward Jason wouldn't stop, and Jason was starting to play along with her. Kim was getting a little annoyed.

It was getting late, and Claire's mom was waiting for her in the lobby to pick her up, so Jason offered to walk her there, while Kim stayed in the break room, giving their project the last touches.

Greg came in and said hi to Kim, and noticing that she was a little moody, he asked her what was wrong.

"I made the entire thing project by myself." she started to say, "While Claire and Jason kept…" she started to say, but stopped herself. "Never mind." She finished. "Have you seen Junior?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I think he is with Archie still." Greg told her, and played with her hair. "Now give me a smile." he said, and she did "That's my girl." He smiled back.

Jason came back into the room. He had never liked Greg too much, so he was cold toward him. "Okay," Greg replied toward Jason's hostility, "I'll leave you two geeks alone."

The next day, Kim and Jason were sharing lunch as usual, when very casually Claire joined them. Kim was surprised to see her there, while it seemed that Jason was thrilled.

"So what's up?" Claire asked, starting a conversation.

"What's up with what?" Kim asked, hostility in her tone.

Jason turned to face her, surprised by her answer, then thought of what Tom had told him the day before, and smiled to himself.

Kim and Claire where trying to stare each other down when the bell announcing that it was time to go back to class interrupted them.

"So," Claire added standing up from the table and picking her tray up, "I'll call you tonight?" she asked Jason.

Jason, seeing that Tom's plan was working, agreed, smiling.


	5. Girl Talk

**_A/N:_**_ This chapter is especially dedicated to Orsi, thanks for reading girl:hug: _

* * *

**__**

Kim was sitting on their couch next to Junior while switching channels on the TV. Both were really bored, and it was raining outside, so there was no much to do.

After a while, Kim gave up. "Here," she said, handing her brother the remote, "you pick something."

Junior continued switching the channels for a few more seconds, then turned the TV off and proceeded to stare at the ceiling. After a moment of silence, both of them let out a big sigh. They stood there staring at the ceiling until Sara and Gil came home after work.

"Hey, what's up?" Sara greeted noticing them sitting on the couch.

"Not much." Kim replied, and continued staring at the ceiling.

"Are you guys hungry?" Gil asked, taking seat next to them.

"Yep." Kim and Junior agreed simultaneously.

"Okay…" Sara frowned, "What are you guys in the mood for?"

Kim and Junior shrugged.

Gil and Sara exchanged glances.

"What about the food court?" Gil asked them, trying to cheer them up. Every time that the four of them can't agree on a place to eat, they go to the local mall's food court; that way every body can eat what they want.

Again, Kim and Junior shrugged.

Already at the food court, Sara and Gil asked the kids to get a table while they went to buy all the food. The kids sat down and started a casual conversation.

"Do you remember Ms. Chester?" Junior asked Kim about her former teacher from elementary school.

"Yeah." Kim said, laughing. "How couldn't I? She was so weird."

"I know," Junior agreed, and then proceeded to mock the teacher.

"A boyfriend wouldn't give her any harm, though." Kim managed to say still laughing.

"Well, apparently she got herself some love." Junior filled her in.

"Shut up."

"After all these years…" Junior said dramatically, "She finally found someone."

"Do you know who?" Kim asked curiously.

"Oh yes, yes I do." Junior grinned. "Man, you would never believe me."

"Is it that good?" Kim wondered, curiosity killing her.

Junior was trying to let her know but his laughter wasn't letting him.

"C'mon!" Kim insisted impatiently.

"Coach Potter." Junior said slowly so Kim could get it.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up." Kim couldn't believe it, "Are you serious?"

"I swear." He grinned. "Our lovely Ms. Chester digs tough fat stinky women."

"How come you didn't tell me before?" Kim asked him, still shocked.

"I wanted to tell you when you were with Jason," Junior explained, "But I haven't seen him in days."

"Yeah…" Kim frowned getting serious, "He…"

"Promise you will tell him right away?" Junior replied, seeing that his sister wasn't comfortable talking about Jason.

Kim turned around in search for her parents, just to find them kissing before picking their trays up. She smiled to herself and turned back to Junior.

"What?" Junior wondered about her smile, also looking around, "Gross!" he let go noticing his parents.

"C'mon, they look cute." Kim insisted.

"Who looked cute?" Gil asked while both parents were taking seat at their table, placing the trays on it.

"You two." Kim affirmed.

"We do?" Sara kissed Gil again, and Junior just rolled his eyes.

Hours later, after coming back home from dinner, Sara met Kim in her room.

"Hey," Kim noticed her mom at her door while she was getting ready to go to bed.

"Are you okay?" Sara sounded worried.

"Yeah, why?" Kim replied confused.

"You've been a little quiet lately," Sara replied, sitting on the bed next to Kim. "That's all." She explained, running her fingers through Kim's hair.

'"Yeah, I'm fine." Kim tried to sound convincing while she looked at her feet.

"You know you can tell me everything, right?" Sara let her know, already back at the door.

"Mom?" Kim stopped her, "Can you stay here for a sec?" Sara just smiled back at Kim's bed.

Kim was telling Sara about Claire, while she had her head rested on Sara's belly and Sara brushing Kim's hair with her fingers.

"I just miss him." Kim concluded, looking up at her mother.

"Well, that's normal." Sara let her know, "You are used to spending almost all your time with him." Sara continued, "It'll be easier with time." She smiled, "I promise." Kim just sighed.

"Besides," Kim added, "he deserves much better than…" she frowned, "_her._" She finished. Sara couldn't resist giggling. "What?" Kim asked her.

"Honey…" Sara continued laughing, "They all do."

"Oh please..." Kim rolled her eyes, getting her mom's comment, "We are just friends." Sara kept laughing. "Goodnight mom." Kim finished rolling her eyes, slightly annoyed.

"Fine," Sara sighed getting up from Kim's bed, she kissed her daughter goodnight on the forehead, and, at the door, turned back around. "Jason is a great guy. There's nothing wrong with feeling the way you do." Sara finished, winking at Kim.

Kim just sighed and turned the night table light off.

* * *

_I just want to take a sec to say; OMFG!!!!! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE did you guys catch the sneak peek for next week??? That's like OMG!!! She better say yes or I will kill her! I can't wait for next week!!!! I'm so freaking happy and excited and I can't stop watching it over and over and over and over and over (and so on) again. I mean they even used the 'GSR' term in the preview, how huge is that??? Okay I'll shut up now… see ya next week :0) _

**_GSR FOREVER!_**


	6. According to plan

"Hey!" Jason greeted Kim, joining her for lunch.

"Oh, hi." Kim replied with a small smile, and closed her book.

"So," Jason started, "crazy day, huh?"

Kim didn't answer to that, and instead just stood there facing her lunch tray. Jason frowned at Kim's silence and started to eat.

"Do you want to go to the movies?" Kim asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them.

"Oh," Jason frowned, "I can't tonight."

"You have plans with Claire?" Kim guessed, "That's okay."

"Yeah… we're going to the movie theater." Kim blinked, a little hurt, looking back at her food tray, "but we can go tomorrow." Jason added after noticing Kim's reaction.

"That's okay." Kim tried to sound convincing, "I promised mom I'd take care of Junior anyway."

"Oh, okay." Jason finished, and an uncomfortable silence settled between the two of them.

Kim found a way to take Junior to the movie theater with her that night. In a way she was dying to watch the movie and she was not letting the circumstances make her miss it, and in another she just needed to be there.

Kim and Junior walked into the theatre took a seat and waited for the movie to start. Both were enjoying the moment, watching the previews, when Junior noticed Jason sitting just a few rows ahead of them.

"Is that Jason?" Junior pointed out, a little confused.

Kim turned to check, and after noticing Jason there with Claire, she just looked back at the screen.

"Who's the chick?" Junior wondered, wrinkling his nose. He didn't receive answer from his sister, so he added, "You aren't here spying on him, are you?"

"Just enjoy the movie." Kim sighed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh my God," Junior started, now teasing her, "You love him!"

"Shut up!" Kim said, grabbing her purse and hitting Junior's shoulder with it a couple of times, "He may hear you."

"Oh my God, you do!" Junior grinned, "How cute!" He continued the teasing, "I feel like standing up, holding hands and dancing with you!" Kim just gave him a look while throwing some popcorn at him.

Moments later, while Junior was enjoying the movie, Kim couldn't look away from Jason and Claire.

The movie ended a little late, so Kim had to call Sara so she could pick them up, both kids got into the car and Sara greeted them, asking how the movie went.

"Don't even ask." Kim replied, a little moody while putting her seatbelt on.

Sara frowned at Junior through the rear view mirror and he just shrugged.

Sara was pulling the car away from the sidewalk when she noticed Jason.

"Is that Claire?" Sara wondered about the girl Jason was with.

"Yep." Kim replied, folding her arms across her chest.

"You are right," Sara commented trying to cheer her up, "He deserves much better." Sara smiled.

"Can we go now?" Kim asked, looking out her window. That said, Sara loosed a sigh and drove back home.

The next day at school, Jason was getting ready for his next class when Claire met him by his locker. He was quieter than usual, and Claire was concerned about it. Jason took a deep breath and, looking at Claire straight into the eyes, he told her that they needed to talk.

A while later, for lunch, Kim joined Jason in line so they could buy their lunches together.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked, noticing that he was a little distracted.

"Claire and I broke up." He told her, looking down at his tray.

"I'm sorry." Kim replied, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder, feeling his pain. Jason turned to face her and gave her a small smile, and Kim smiled back.

* * *

_Again, I just want to take a sec to say: OMFG SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE So am I the only one that can't stop watching the proposal or what? It was so cute and romantic and so Geek and so perfect!!!! SQUEEEEEEEEEE okay see ya next week cuz I g2g and watch that scene again :0P_


	7. Kiss the girl

_**A/N:**__ This chapter is dedicated to Katie :0)_

* * *

Kim was having breakfast when a car horn sounded outside. Sara and Kim wondered if it was for someone in the house, so Kim walked toward the window and noticed Jason sitting in a new convertible outside her house.

"Mom, I'm leaving for school." Kim called out, taking her backpack and heading toward the door.

"How are you getting there?" Sara wondered, but then she took a look outside through the window, eyeing Jason in his new convertible, and grinned "Have fun!"

Kim got into the convertible and asked Jason what was up with the car.

"Happy birthday to me!" He grinned, reminding her.

"Oh, that's right." Kim remembered, "I will give you my present but…" she smiled and gestured toward the car, "Compared to this…?" She shook her head and put her seatbelt on. Jason just smiled at her and turned the engine on.

Jason was having lunch when Kim surprised him with a chocolate cupcake with a candle on it. "Happy birthday!" she smiled at him, handing him the cupcake.

"Thanks!" He smiled back and took the cupcake from Kim.

"Don't forget to make a wish." Kim winked. Jason took a second before blowing the candle off, and then he proceeded to eat his birthday cupcake. "So what do you wish for?" Kim asked, taking a small box from her backpack.

"I can't tell you, sorry!" Jason replied, "You know the rules."

Kim just giggled and hand him the small box, "Here, it's not a convertible, but I do hope you like it."

He opened the small box to find a hand made bracelet, "I made it myself" Kim let him know, taking it from him and tying it to his wrist.

"Thanks," he smiled, "I love it." They shared a smile.

After school, Jason asked Kim if she wanted to come to a drive-in movie with him. "A lot of guys from school are going and it seems like fun." He grinned.

"Hell yeah!" Kim agreed, "What movie are we watching?" she wondered.

"I have no idea." Jason said, getting into the car with Kim.

"Okay." Kim put her backpack on the backseat.

Jason and Kim arrived at the drive-in and parked next to Tom's car, Tom was with Laura, his girlfriend, and both waved as Jason and Kim drove up.

"Why the Little Mermaid?" Kim asked curious when the movie started.

"I have no idea." Jason replied, handing her the popcorn.

Kim just gave him a suspicious look and took the popcorn from him.

While the movie started, Jason couldn't stop himself from turning to face Kim once in a while.

_Percussion  
Strings  
Winds  
Words_

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her_

Sebastian sang while Jason was looking at Kim.

_And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

Jason was trying to get closer to Kim but without letting her see.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her_

Jason was about to put his arm around Kim, but she turned thinking he may want the popcorn so she offered the popcorn bucket to him.

"No thanks." He managed to say, his voice shaking.

_It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl _

Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Ain't that sad  
_Ain't it shame, too bad  
He gonna miss the girl_

"Are you sure?" Kim asked him.

"Yeah." Jason said, turning back to the screen, rubbing the wheel of his car nervously.

Kim was starting to realize his intentions, and so she smiled at him flirtingly saying nothing, which made Jason go crazy; he loved her smile.

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better_

_She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_

Jason took a deep breath and started to get closer again.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl _

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it  
How you wanna kiss the girl

He finally managed to put his arm around Kim, and the way she let him do it so easily gave him some confidence, 

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl _

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You gotta kiss the girl 

They were looking straight into each other's eyes, and he slowly started to lean in.

_You've gotta kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

He finally kissed her, and a few seconds later, Kim broke the kiss off and smiled at him shyly, he was about to kiss her again when his cell phone went off. He answered and Tom waved from his car and gave him a thumbs up. Tom was about to talk when Jason hang up on him.

"Sorry about that." Jason said apologetically.

"That's okay." Kim assured him with a grin.


	8. The annual dinner party

__

The Grissoms were getting ready to leave to the annual dinner party; all the CSI labs around the country received an invitation to it every year, and this time the Vegas crime lab was proud to host it.

"I don't understand why we have to come!" Junior said about him and Kim going, although Kim didn't have a problem with it; actually, she was excited about it.

The two parents ignored Junior and hurried their kid up seeing how they were already late for the event.

Already at the event, the four of them took seats with the rest of the team, and Junior was glad to see Archie there, thinking that that way the night will end faster.

A while later, Catherine and Nick went to the dance floor.

"So," Wendy started, building a conversation with Kim, "Where's your boyfriend?" She wondered about Jason, thinking that she may bring him tonight.

"Mom!" Kim called out for Sara, who was pouring herself a drink, a few sits from her.

"What?" Sara wondered taking a sip from her drink.

"You told everybody?" Kim said, already regretting her choice to tell her mom about Jason. Sara just shrugged guiltily, still not knowing what Kim was talking about.

Wendy couldn't believe it, "Honey, your mom didn't tell me anything." She confessed. "And I can't believe you didn't, either." Wendy added, happy for Kim.

"Yeah, well…" Kim blushed.

"Would you give me the honor of having this dance, Madam?" Hodges cut into their girl talk, extending his hand to Wendy. Wendy just smiled to herself, and took Hodges's hand, accepting the invitation.

"I'll be right back." Wendy let Kim know, who was giggling to herself.

A few minutes later, her Sidekick beeped, announcing she had a message. It was Jason asking her how the event was going.

"Wendy & Hodges r dancing!" she typed, still giggling.

"WHAT?" was Jason's immediately answer, "Do u think they r goin 2…" Wendy and Hodges started to date a few years back, but they had broken up recently. Kim and Jason always thought they looked cute.

Kim looked up at them and caught Wendy laughing, while still dancing with Hodges "I dunno, she looks happy, tho :D"

"I can't believe I'm missing this :("

A few feet from her, was the youngest son of one of the honorary guests, he had been watching Kim during the night, and now that she was alone smiling at her sidekick, he decided to come and join her.

"Hi," he greeted her with his charming smile. "I'm Ben Stevens." He introduced himself.

"Kimberly Grissom." She replied, smiling back.

"Do you want to dance?" Ben offered while her Sidekick beeped, signaling that she had another message from Jason.

"Uh… well," Kim babbled looking down to her Sidekick, "Sure." She agreed, still not sure about it.

She put her Sidekick back on her purse and gave it to Junior who was listening to Archie about this new video game he had just gotten.

Kim and Ben walked toward the dance floor, passing Sara and Gil who were dancing closely.

"You wanna go outside and make out?" Gil whispered to Sara. Sara just smiled at him, letting go from his neck, lancing the fingers of her right hand with his and guiding him outside.

Kim was already dancing with Ben when she noticed her parents leave the room; she just nodded rolling her eyes with a smile on her face.

Ben noticing Kim's gestures turned back to see what was she looking at, not seeing anything in particular he frowned, "How many guys have told you that you have a gorgeous smile?" He asked, flirting.

Kim got a little uncomfortable, as she began to understand Ben's intentions, and couldn't answer to his question. He just laughed "So, Kimberly" he started trying to calm her down "Where are you from?"

"Actually, I'm from here. Vegas." She answered, looking everywhere, trying not to make eye contact with him. Ben found this adorable.

"If I get a little closer," he started, "Is your boyfriend going to kick me out of here?" He finished, taking one step closer to Kim.

"My boyfriend?" Kim frowned.

"Oh, sorry" Ben apologized "I thought that a cute girl like you will already have one." He kept flirting.

"Excuse me," Ben felt a hand on his back, "Do you mind?" Ben turned around to find Greg asking him to give him Kim back.

"Not at all" Ben said, scared, and let go of Kim's waist.

"So am I your knight in shining armor or what?" A proud Greg asked, staring to dance with Kim.

"You have no idea." Kim agreed.

Back at their table, Archie was teaching Junior how to get "chicks".

"First," Archie started, "You search for a possible target." Both guys looked around.

"Dude," Junior pointed out, "The youngest girls in here are my sister's age."

"Well, dance with one of them," Archie started, "because I already have my target." He got up to ask this girl across the floor out to dance.

Everybody was dancing expect Junior. Kim, noticing him alone at the table excused herself from Greg, telling him to get a real date while she gave her brother company.

A few minutes later, Kim joined her brother at the table.

"Okay this is it." Warrick sighed, getting up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Junior asked, nudging Kim as if telling her to pay attention. Kim did so.

"I'm taking my girl off Nick's arms." He walked to the dance floor, leaving Kim and Junior laughing at the comment. Warrick met with Catherine and Nick, Catherine gave Warrick a smile then kissed him and kept dancing with him, and Nick went to the bar for a drink.

Kim and Junior were still laughing after seeing the scene.

"What's so funny?" Sara asked the two, taking a seat at the table with Gil.

"Nothing." The two answered with a guilty smile on their faces.

"Are you guys ready to leave?" Gil asked them. The Grissoms stood up from their table and left for home.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ The Catnip Yobling thing, is specially dedicated to __**HighRoadS2**__, my beta, seeing how she is so wrong by shipping Catnip… just kidding girl:0P But seriously Cath looks better with Warrick, or Am I wrong? Who cares actually, GSR is the only way!!!_

_The only thing that matters is that you actually g__ot that I was teasing you with all that Cath dancing with Nick, but actually being Warrick's girl thing…_


	9. Back to the Zoo

_**A/N:**__ If I could have a previous section for this chapter, it would be the chapter "Hippos and Monkeys" from __Not Another Sara's Pregnant Fanfic__. :0P :0D :wink:_

_**

* * *

**_

"So," Kim started closing her locker, ready to start classes "See you at lunch?" She smiled at Jason, who was standing next to her.

"Yeah, definitely," he agreed, and he smiled back.

"Okay then," Kim added, and both stood there for a few seconds in silence.

"Oh, sorry," Jason suddenly realized that he was still holding her backpack, and handed it back to her. He looked at her for a moment, then started to lean in slowly toward her for a kiss, but stopped himself. He looked down to his shoes blushed, not knowing what to do.

Kim couldn't stop herself from giggling when she noticed his hesitation. She then took a short step forward and gave him the kiss, "See you later," she added, then turned around and left for class.

Already at class, the teacher was giving them instructions for their homework: Each student has to spend a day at any of their parents' job, get involved in the work and write a report about it. "The report," the teacher specified, "will be your final evaluation." She also told them that she already talked to the rest of the students' teachers and worked it all out.

Classes were over, and Jason was driving Kim back home. Kim got distracted for a second with the radio, looking for something to listen.

"Where are we going?" Kim wondered looking back up and noticing they were not heading back home.

"You'll see," Jason replied, and Kim smirked at him but proceed to sing along with the radio.

"The zoo?" Kim was amazed about Jason's choice when they pulled into the zoo's parking lot.

"Yep," he replied, turning the car off, "I thought it would be nice."

"Well, I haven't been here in ages."

Jason surprised Kim telling her that he got the tickets the day before, so they got in right away.

After a while, Kim noticed what a nice time she was having. They were near the monkeys' cage talking about how the noisy one remembered them of Tom.

Kim slowly lanced her fingers with Jason's, "Wanna go and feed the baby goats?" Kim asked, smiling, and pulled him by his hand so they could keep walking.

Already at the zoo's barn, Kim was petting a baby goat and Jason was petting a pig while feeding it its bottle.

"Do you remember the fist time we did this?" Jason asked, putting the empty bottle down.

"Yeah, we were like five."

"Six, actually." Jason corrected her, "And Tom started to eat the chickens' grain." He laughed, "He always gave the teacher a hard time."

"Tom has always been something else," Kim agreed laughing along, "So, ready to keep going?" They stood up and left the barn to continue with their tour around the zoo.

They entered the reptiles' cave, "Wow, this is a good make out spot," Kim said playfully, and Jason laughed.

"Did you know that one quarter of all mammals are kinds of bats?" Kim told Jason while they were looking at the bats.

"No I didn't," he replied, and they kept walking through the reptile cave.

"Did you know that baby snakes get out of their egg with this special tooth that they loose later? Just like we loose our baby teeth…"

"Is there something you don't know?" Jason started to tease her about her knowledge.

"All I know is that I know nothing." Kim quoted, and kept walking.

Later, still holding hands, Kim asked Jason if he was hungry since she was craving some French fries. They stopped to order something to eat in the next rest spot they found.

They ordered some French fries and a milk shake with two straws, took seat at an empty table, and started to enjoy their meal.

Kim proceeded to pour some mayonnaise, ketchup and mustard on the plain French fries. Jason just stared at her while she made a mess on the plate.

"What?" Kim asked, mixing the three ingredients around with one fry.

"Nothing." Jason wrinkled his nose, leaving the matter behind and taking a sip from the milkshake.

Kim just smirked at him, but was a little embarrassed by her eating habits.

After a while Kim was about to take the last sip from the milkshake and Jason was as well, so he let her have it.

"There are two straws," Kim pointed out, with a flirty smile, "besides; there is plenty for the two of us."

"It feels weird," Jason replied about the two of them sipping at the same time. Kim just rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Fine," Jason agreed, "on the count of three."

Kim giggled before and started to count, and when she got to three they both leaned in and started to drink from their straws.

They sipped until the last drop of milkshake, "You were right," Kim agreed with a huge smile on her face, "this is nice."


	10. CSI for a day

_**A/N:**__ So, I know you are depress, I mean GBaDL was a soul destroyer, and it sucks, let me tell you that I wrote this like a month ago, and I dunno why I'm telling you this, but I do hope it helps cheering you up._

_**Sara you'll be missed**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kim was in the break room of the crime lab filling a crossword puzzle, waiting for her experience as a CSI to begin. 

Within a matter of a few seconds, the whole team was in the break room and sitting around the table, too. She was glad to see everybody, but they didn't seem as excited about her being there as she expected them to be, which she found odd.

"I have a bank robbery, one possible suicide, and a really smelly corpse." Gil announced to his team; Kim was listening to her dad ready to take any kind of notes that she may use for her report. "But first," Gil continued, "we have a new member in our team today." Gil added, looking at Kim.

"Welcome." The rest of the team replied simultaneously.

"Is there anything you want to add?" Gil asked Kim, before heading back to the cases.

"Please be nice." Kim grinned, making Sara giggle.

"Catherine, Nick," Gil started giving the assignments out, "You get the bank robbery." He let them know handing them the file as they left.

"Warrick, Sara, Kim," he continued, "You take care of the possible suicide." He handed the file to Sara as she stood up and kissed her.

"See you later," Sara said to him, then leaving with Warrick and Kim.

"Greg, you are with me and the smelly corpse."

Sara was driving to their crime scene while Kim was in the back seat checking her own kit out.

"Having fun, kiddo?" Warrick asked her, then turned around and gave Kim a quick explanation about the tools in her kit.

They finally arrived at the scene, and Kim got excited and grabbed her camera, ready to take some pictures. Warrick proceeded to take a look around while Sara and Kim went straight to the room where the victim was.

Kim, after having a glance of the victim lying on the bathroom's floor, stood shocked by the door.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Sara wondered, concerned.

"That girl was only my age," Kim told her, frowning.

"I know," Sara replied, "Your dad thought it would be good to have someone that sees the world the way she used to, to help us understand what happened." Sara explained, taking some photos of the girl lying on the floor.

"Come here." Sara told Kim, and Kim bent down next to her. Sara gently moved the victim's arm so Kim could take a photo of the cuts on the girl's forearm.

"Why will someone do something like this?" Kim wondered, collecting a razor, some eyebrow pincers, and a few other things next to the girl that she may have used to hurt herself.

"I'm not saying it was the way out," Sara specified, "but maybe, she had a bad breakup with her boyfriend, or felt her parents didn't understand her, or that the world just shut her out."

"When the world turns its back on you; you turn your back on the world." Kim sighed, looking for some blood over the sink area.

"Hakuna Matata." Sara smiled.

"Do you know her name?" Kim asked while Sara collected everything they had so they could bring it back to the lab.

"Stephanie." Sara replied already at the door, "Come on, let's go."

"See you at the morgue," Kim added before leaving with her mom, "Stephanie." Sara hugged Kim and both walked outside to meet with Warrick again.

At the lab, Sara and Kim were waiting for Wendy to give them the results.

"She used the razor." Wendy let them know, "The little skin on it coincides with the victim's."

"What about the tweezers?" Sara wondered.

"They were clean." Wendy replied. Sara just sighed.

Wendy and Sara just stared at Kim while she looked at her forearm. "How did she get the guts to do that to herself?" Kim wondered.

"She was desperate." Wendy suggested.

"What about fingerprints?" Sara asked.

"Just hers." Wendy confirmed.

"Thanks Wendy." Sara replied, taking the DNA results with her.

It was lunch break; Sara, Kim and Warrick were in the break room taking their break and so Kim took this time to write some notes in her notebook about her experience at the crime scene for her report. Sara and Warrick were still exchanging thoughts about the case.

Gil came into the break room with a lunch bag in hand, "I brought you lunch." He told Sara, handing her the takeout bag.

"Thanks." She replied with a smile.

"Where's mine?" Kim asked, eyeing the bag enviously.

"Don't…" Warrick shook his head trying to make her understand that it was a lost point.

"I didn't know you're going to be here." Gil added, without taking his sight from Sara.

"But, I'm in the case with mom-"

"Don't…" Warrick insisted.

"Soy sorry." Gil replied before turning around and leaving. Kim was amazed, not believing what just happened.

"The only person your dad feeds around here is your mom." Warrick explained to Kim, sharing her disappointment.

"You guys are gross." Kim added noticing that her mom was enjoying the special treat she got from the boss.

"Are you in the mood for pizza?" Warrick asked Kim standing up from his seat, Kim agreed and both left, leaving Sara alone.

Sara and Kim joined Doc. Robbins at the morgue so he could give them his point of view about Stephanie.

"Well," Doc. Robbins started, "She died of blood lose."

"That simple?" Kim wondered.

"Thank God." He cocked his eyebrow at her.

"So this means that she did kill herself?" Kim still couldn't believe it.

"Thanks Doc." Sara replied giving him the autopsy file back. "Come on let's go." She asked Kim.

"But mom, we still don't know why she did it!" Kim pointed out.

"That's not our job." Sara explained, putting her arm around Kim.

"But-"

"Let's go honey." Sara guided her to the door.

"Bye, Doc." Kim turned to Doc. Robbins.

"Bye, Doll." He replied.

Kim was in front of her classmates, reading her report; "…So no matter how much you push yourself to catch the bad guy or to find out what happened; in the end it doesn't matter and it's not enough, because you can't give the victims another chance." She finished, thinking about Stephanie, "Thank you." She smiled at her classmates and took her seat back.


	11. Game night

__

Kim had to take care of Junior one night so Jason decided to come over. Jason had his arm around Kim while they were enjoying a movie and Junior was busy in the next room doing his homework.

"What some pizza?" Kim called out to her brother.

"No thanks," Junior replied, "food distracts me." He let her know, getting back to his homework

"Whatever," Kim shrugged getting back to the movie, "more for us."

It was getting late and Jason started to get ready to go home, so Kim walked him to the door and laced her fingers with his.

"Do you have plans for tomorrow night?" Kim asked, smiling up at him.

"Um, tomorrow is Saturday." Jason pointed out.

"Yeah, so…?" Kim was confused.

"Tomorrow is the game," Jason reminded her. He had been talking about this baseball game for a week now.

"Right," Kim replied, a little disappointed.

"But I'm free Sunday night," Jason offered with a smile.

"I'll see you then." Kim leaned in to kiss him then went back inside.

Already inside, she found Junior searching for some food in the fridge.

"I left you some pizza in the microwave," Kim let him know on her way to her room.

"Thanks," Junior replied, and put it in the microwave.

A few hours later, Sara and Gil got back home; they were discussing the upcoming game, when they bumped into Kim who was coming out of her room to grab a soda.

"Baby, It's _the game_," Gil insisted, but Sara just rolled her eyes.

Kim opened the fridge for her soda then turned toward her parents, "And since when are you so interested in baseball?"

"Oh, for him the sport is beautiful," She said mockingly.

"And since when is dad interested in beauty?" Kim wondered, sipping her soda.

"Honey?" Sara turned to Gil with a smile, wanting him to answer that one.

"Since I met your mother." Gil rolled his eyes but couldn't resist kissing her.

Kim shook her head and went back to her room. Sara and Gil shared a concerned look.

"I'll talk to her," Sara said, following Kim to her room.

"So the movie was that bad, huh?" Sara guessed, standing by the door.

"No… but almost," Kim sighed.

"I see. This is about that game." Sara nodded. "Honey, sometimes… guys need to have their own stuff, you know," Sara continued, taking seat on Kim's bed.

"I know," Kim agreed, "It's just that…"

"I'll tell you what," Sara said, putting her arm around Kim. "Why don't you invite him to watch the game here?" she offered, "I bet he's going to have a lot of fun watching the game with your dad and Junior." Sara smiled, "And we can just be there next to our men distracting them while they watch the game."

Kim couldn't resist smiling, "Fine, I'll ask him," she agreed.

Jason arrived fifteen minutes before the game, wearing his team cap and jersey. Kim opened the door for him and kissed him hello.

"I like your hat." Kim smiled and let him in. Jason met with Junior in the living room who was also wearing the team's cap and jersey, and they high-fived excitedly.

"Hi Jason," Sara greeted him.

"Hi Sara." Jason replied with a smile.

"Want a soda?" Sara offered.

"Sure, thanks!"

"I'll get it." Kim offered and headed toward the kitchen, Sara followed her.

Kim and Sara were preparing some snacks for the boys when Gil met them in the kitchen wearing his jersey. Sara couldn't resist giggling.

"What?" Kim and Gil replied instantly.

"He looks cute." Kim complimented her dad.

"I can't believe you still have that thing!" Sara managed, still laughing; Griss blushed, but couldn't resist chuckling.

"What?" Kim asked curiously, "What's so funny?"

"Um, nothing," Sara cleared her throat, smiling at Gil "I'll let you know when you're eighteen." Sara winked at her, then picked up some bowls with chips from the counter and kissing Gil on her way out.

"Well, now I don't want to know," Kim said, wrinkling her nose while Gil helped her take the rest of snacks to the living room.

The three guys sat on the couch in front of the TV and prepared to enjoy the game. Sara sat next to Gil and he put his arm around her.

"A good luck kiss?" Gil asked her, and smiled suggestively.

"You're not the one playing—" Sara started, but Gil pulled her toward him and kissed her.

That was the last time Gil paid any attention to Sara until the fifth inning. Kim considered trying to get Jason's attention, but was distracted by her mother trying to get her father's.

The bases were all covered and Sara rested her chin on Gil's shoulder, then started to run her fingers though his curls. Gil was trying swat her hands away without looking away from the game, and Sara couldn't resist giggling and kissed his neck a couple of times. Gil kept pushing her away, which only made Sara try harder. The player with the bat hit the ball, and Jason and Junior leapt up from the couch excitedly while Gil finally gave in to Sara and kissed her. The next thing he knew Jason and Junior were celebrating the fact that their team had just made a homerun.

Gil was disappointed for missing the play, "I hate watching sports with you!" he said to Sara.

"Why?" Jason asked curiously.

"Because I always make him prove that he prefers me to baseball," Sara answered proudly. Jason frowned and turned toward Kim, and they shared a smile while Sara and Gil kissed again.

The rest of the innings were very pleasant for Kim, since Jason was giving her more attention than he was to the game. The game was over, and Jason started to get ready to leave since it was a little late.

He said goodbye to Gil, Sara and Junior and Kim walked him to his car.

"So, did you enjoy the game?" Kim asked him with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me," Jason smiled back, "So see you tomorrow?"

"Um, I'm watching this movie with mom tomorrow," Kim confessed.

"A chick flick?" Jason guessed and Kim nodded. "Can I come?"

"To watch our chick flick?" Kim made sure he understood what he was getting himself into.

"Sure, why not?" Jason insisted, "You watched the game with me today, so I don't see why I can't stand a chick flick for once." He smiled.

"Okay." Kim agreed, kissing him goodbye, "I'll see you tomorrow then."


End file.
